Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice
by xthewriter
Summary: Após a morte trágica da mãe, Bella Swan, aluna modelo, torna-se ainda mais quieta e reservada do que antes e acaba se afundando ainda mais em seus livros. Até que, um dia, um dos livros se torna real demais. Baseado no desenho Beetlejuice.
1. Chapter one

**Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice.**

**

* * *

**

**Sinopse: **Após a morte trágica da mãe, Bella Swan, aluna modelo, torna-se ainda mais quieta e reservada do que antes e acaba se afundando ainda mais em seus livros. Até que, um dia, um dos livros se torna real demais. (Baseado no desenho Beetlejuice.)

* * *

**Chapter one.**

_O Fascinante Livro de Mundo Nenhum._

_A jovem Isabella Marie Swan sempre fora uma garota muito quieta e reservada, desde pequena. Com os longos cabelos sempre presos por um lápis, e os óculos enormes escondendo seus olhos cor de chocolate, Isabella sempre estava imersa em algum livro, sem se importar com o mundo. Era sempre assim. Apenas ela e seu livro._

_Havia uma única pessoa no mundo que entendia a jovem melhor do que ninguém. Sua mãe, Renée Swan. Era comum ver mãe e filha sentadas no quintal da casa, conversando, rindo. Então, depois de longas horas de diversão, as duas iam preparar o jantar juntas, enquanto Chefe Swan voltava para casa. Até o dia em que tudo desmoronou._

_Renée e Isabella estavam indo até Port Angeles, naquela manhã, para comprar a boneca de porcelana que a garota tanto queria ganhar de aniversário. As duas cantavam junto ao rádio, quando uma buzina alta encheu os ouvidos de Bella, ao mesmo tempo em que uma luz forte a cegou. Isabella acordou no hospital, confusa, com seu pai chorando ao seu lado. Ao receber as notícias, a menina não chorou. Apenas encarou a parede a sua frente, sem falar nada. Sua mãe, sua melhor amiga, Renée, havia morrido._

_Depois daquele dia, Bella nunca mais quis ganhar nenhum presente de aniversário. Depois da morte de Renée, Bella e Charlie nunca mais foram os mesmos._

_**

* * *

**_

__**BellaPOV.**

– Bom dia, Bella. – Disse Charlie, parado na porta da cozinha.

– Bom dia, pai. Fiz panquecas.

– O cheiro está bom. – Elogiou ele, sentando-se na mesa. Desliguei o fogo, levando a frigideira comigo, e escorreguei as panquecas para o prato de Charlie. Ele agradeceu com um leve sorriso.

– Eu já vou indo, pai. Quero chegar mais cedo hoje.

Charlie assentiu e continuou a comer. Vesti meu casaco, peguei minha mochila e coloquei meus phones. Ao fechar a porta da frente, pude sentir a fria brisa matinal bater em meu rosto, fazendo minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Liguei meu iPod, deixando a música invadir minha mente.

Apesar de fazer o mesmo caminho todas as manhãs, eu não podia deixar de observar cada coisa pela qual eu passava. As casas, as árvores, as lojas, até mesmo as latas de lixo. Até que me deparei com algo interessante. Uma livraria, bem ali, do outro lado da rua. Parei de andar, observando. Havia uma vitrine pequena, mas nenhum livro que eu conhecesse. A curiosidade venceu. Olhei para os dois lados, atravessando a rua. Parei na porta azul com estrelas, pausando a música que ouvia. Respirei fundo e entrei. Havia um balcão velho a minha direita. Apesar de parecer pequeno por fora, até que o lugar era bem grande. Havia várias prateleiras e eu vi títulos que jamais havia ouvido falar antes. Me peguei perdida na montanha de livros desconhecidos.

– Posso ajuda-la?

Pulei de susto ao ouvir a voz animada atrás de mim. Virei-me para ver o rosto da mulher que me assustara, e percebi que não era uma mulher, como imaginara, mas uma adolescente. Ela devia ter a minha idade. Era mais baixa que eu, tinha cabelos negros e curtos e parecia usar roupas caras.

– Eu... Estava dando uma olhada, só isso. – Minha voz falhou. A garota ainda me olhava com a mesma animação que usara antes.

– Bem, caso precise de ajuda, não hesite em me chamar. – Ela estendeu a mão. – Sou Alice.

Apertei a mão dela, ainda um tanto atordoada.

– Bella.

Os olhos dela se iluminaram mais ainda e ela sorriu para mim como se soubesse de algo que eu não sabia.

– Bella. – Ela repetiu. – Bem, Bella, tenho certeza de que vai escolher o livro certo.

E, com isso, ela saiu saltitando para o balcão.

Continuei parada no mesmo lugar por alguns segundos, tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer, mas desisti e fui dar uma olhada nas prateleiras do fundo.

Sabendo que não tinha muito tempo, coloquei-me a ler rapidamente todos os títulos que meus olhos podiam alcançar, até que um deles chamou minha atenção. "O Fascinante Livro de Mundo Nenhum". Estiquei minha mão, puxando o livro para mim. Assoprei, tentando tirar a poeira que o cobria. Passei o dedo lentamente pelas letras douradas. A capa era preta, simples, e não havia o nome do autor. Curiosa, eu o abri, lendo silenciosamente a primeira página.

"_O Fascinante Livro de Mundo Nenhum o levará até onde jamais esteve. Mostrará coisas que jamais viu ou ouviu falar. Conheça seu destino."_

Mordi o lábio, surpresa com o que acabara de ler. O autor, ou autora, era realmente bom. Uma pena não ter seu nome aqui. Foi quando vi algo no canto da página. Um nome, apenas.

– Beetlejuice.

– O que disse? – Exclamou Alice, no final do pequeno corredor, sorrindo para mim.

– Nada, só estava...

– Qual foi a palavra? – Ela me interrompeu, ainda com aquele sorriso nos lábios vermelhos.

– Beetlejuice. – Repeti.

– Pode repetir?

Certo, eu tinha que admitir, a garota era mesmo estranha. Eu sabia que ela havia entendido perfeitamente bem o que eu acabara de falar. Resolvi ignorar seu pedido.

– Eu vou levar esse livro.

O sorriso dela murchou um pouco, mas continuava ali.

– Eu sabia que iria. – Ela respondeu, caminhando até o balcão. Senti que nunca duvidaria dessa garota.

Caminhei até onde ela estava, mas, quando estava pronta para perguntar quanto lhe devia, ela me interrompeu.

– Vamos fazer um acordo. Diga aquele nome, aquele que você disse, mais uma vez, e você leva o livro de graça.

E eu a achava estranha.

– Por quê?

– Só diga, Bella.

Franzi o cenho, tentando entender o motivo de tudo aquilo. Balancei a cabeça e resolvi que não podia fazer nenhum mal falar o nome mais uma vez se aquilo me traria um livro de graça.

– Beetlejuice.

E, então, a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. A luz piscou, fazendo-me pular, e eu juro que vi dois olhos extremamente verdes no espelho atrás de Alice. Pisquei, e eles já não estavam mais lá.

– Tenha um bom dia, Bella.

– Obrigada. – Foi a única coisa que fui capaz de murmurar para a sorridente Alice, antes de sair correndo para a rua. Quase me senti aliviada ao sentir o vento frio, do lado de fora da estranha livraria. Olhei para meu relógio. Estava atrasada para a aula. Tinha mesmo passado tanto tempo lá? Balancei a cabeça, tentando colocar meus pensamentos no lugar. Mordi meu lábio inferior, sentindo-me um tanto culpada pelo que estava prestes a fazer. Talvez eu pudesse tirar um dia de folga da escola, afinal. E, com isso, fiz o caminho de volta para a casa, com a estranha sensação de que alguém me observava. Alguém com olhos verdes.

* * *

**N/A: **Amanhã, próximo capítulo com EdwardPOV.

Para quem nunca assistiu o filme dirigido por Tim Burton, ou o desenho que costumava passar no SBT há muitos anos, tentem procurar Beetlejuice no google. E, claro, aluguem o filme. Sempre vale a pena assistir algum trabalho do Tim. (:

Até mais.


	2. Chapter two

**Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two.**

_Um garoto no meu espelho._

**BellaPOV.**

Eu decidi esquecer o incidente na livraria esquisita. É incrível como a mente humana insiste em simplesmente ignorar qualquer coisa que não podemos explicar. Como a existência de fantasmas, por exemplo. Foi por isso que, quando cheguei em casa, eu resolvi me distrair. Fui direto até a cozinha, pegando uma tigela. Abri a geladeira e procurei os morangos que tinha comprado há alguns dias. Achei-os perto do leite. Lavei os morangos e os despejei na tigela. Mordendo um morango, eu subi para o meu quarto, mais do que pronta para ler aquele livro estranho.

Empurrei a porta com o pé, coloquei a tigela na cama e tirei o livro da minha mochila, jogando-a no canto do quarto. Deitei na minha cama, de barriga para baixo, e comecei a folhea-lo. Examinei, primeiro, as figuras. Eram fotos de uma cidade. Ou, pelo menos, era o que parecia. Mas o que me chamou mais a atenção foram as cores. Os prédios, que já eram bem esquisitos, eram pintados de vermelho vivo, ou roxo, ou até azul. E eram cobertos de desenhos de aranhas ou morcegos.

Passei algumas páginas. Havia a foto de uma casa, pintada de um laranja desbotado, com morcegos vermelhos e aranhas pretas. Embaixo, a descrição.

– "A moradia do famoso Beetlejuice, que adora pregar peças nos outros, especialmente nos humanos."

Franzi o cenho. Ouvi uma risadinha baixa e me virei, tentando achar a fonte do tal som. Não encontrei ninguém. Voltei a minha leitura. Depois de passar os olhos rapidamente pela página, achei algo interessante.

_Leia em voz alta._

Mordi o lábio. Da última vez que eu li desse livro em voz alta, uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Mas, de novo, as luzes só piscaram. Provavelmente faziam aquilo o tempo todo. O prédio era velho, de qualquer forma.

Respirei fundo e comecei a ler.

– "Though I know I should be weary, still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly haunting I turn loose, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice..."

– Se eu fosse você, – Disse uma voz que eu não reconhecia – não terminaria essa frase.

Eu congelei. Virei minha cabeça lentamente. Ali, no espelho, havia um garoto. Bem, ele não era exatamente um garoto. Estava mais pra um deus grego. Ele tinha cabelos bagunçados, cor de bronze, pele pálida e olhos de um verde vivo. Ele mantinha um sorriso torto nos lábios avermelhados.

Sem pensar, eu me virei. Não havia ninguém ali para estar refletindo no espelho. Isso queria dizer que... Ele estava dentro do meu espelho.

– Ah, que ótimo. – Eu exclamei, irritada. – Eu enlouqueci.

De novo, a risadinha baixa dele encheu meus ouvidos.

– Não se preocupe, _babes_. Você não enlouqueceu.

– Bella.

– Perdão?

Eu o encarei, ainda incrédula.

– Você me chamou de _babes_. Meu nome é Bella.

Ele me mandou um daqueles sorrisos dignos daqueles modelos de cueca.

– Bella. – Ele repetiu de um jeito estranho, como se saboreasse a palavra.

– Você... Está dentro do meu espelho. – Eu acusei.

– Eu sairia daqui, _babes_, mas, pra isso, você tem que falar meu nome três vezes.

Fiquei em silêncio.

– E então? – Perguntou ele.

– E então o que?

– Não vai me tirar daqui?

– Eu acho que não.

Ele franziu o cenho, como se não entendesse.

– Por quê não?

– Porque eu não faço idéia de quem você seja e...

– Beetlejuice. – Interrompeu ele.

– Perdão?

Ele sorriu, como se tivesse ouvido uma piada.

– Meu nome é Beetlejuice.

– Beetlejuice? – Perguntei.

– É.

– Ninguém pode se chamar Beetlejuice. – Acusei, dando um passo pra trás.

– E por quê não, senhorita sabe-tudo?

– Porque Beetlejuice não é um nome.

Ele sorriu como se o natal tivesse chegado mais cedo e, antes que eu pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, ele sumiu. Dei um passo para frente, procurando-o no espelho. De repente, dois braços circularam minha cintura e senti lábios encostarem levemente na minha orelha.

– Disse meu nome três vezes, _babes_.

A voz musical dele, junto ao seu hálito quente, me deu arrepios. Respirei fundo.

– O que está fazendo?

Ele riu baixinho de novo. Percebi que eu gostava da risada dele mais do que devia.

– Não se preocupe, _babes_. Eu nunca te machucaria.

Então, ele me soltou e caminhou até a janela do meu quarto. Parou lá, observando a rua.

– O mundo mudou bastante desde que eu era vivo. – Ele disse em voz baixa.

– Você... Você está morto?

Ele olhou para os pés e assentiu lentamente. Beetlejuice olhou para mim novamente.

– Isso te incomoda?

Eu balancei a cabeça e percebi, surpresa, que estava mesmo falando a verdade. O fato de ele estar morto realmente não me incomodara.

– Então, você é um fantasma?

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro lentamente, como se estivesse pesando a palavra que eu usara.

– Você poderia dizer que sim.

– De onde você veio? – Soltei, de repente. Eu estava curiosa. Uma curiosidade que eu não sentia há muito tempo.

Ele sorriu para mim, caminhando até onde eu estava parada. Ele pegou minhas mãos. Senti uma corrente elétrica subir pelo meu braço. Eu era incapaz de olhar para ele.

– "Though I know I should be weary..." – Ele começou. Levantei minha cabeça lentamente. Ele fez sinal para que eu continuasse.

– "Though I know I should be weary, still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly hauting I turn loose, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice."

– Feche os olhos, _babes_. – Eu fiz o que ele me pediu. Senti seus braços circularem, pela segunda vez no dia, minha cintura e encostei minha cabeça em seu peitoral. Era como se um redemoinho estivesse nos puxando.

Segundos se passaram e eu continuava abraçada a ele. Ele riu, dessa vez mais alto. Seu peitoral tremeu.

– Bem vinda a Lugar Nenhum, _babes_.

E, quando eu abri os olhos, tive que gritar o mais alto possível.

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada a todos que comentaram. Fico feliz que estejam animados com a história. Vou começar a escrever o próximo capítulo hoje. Sei que prometi um POV do Edward, mas não deu certo. Ele daria informação demais e eu queria que vocês descobrissem Lugar Nenhum do ponto de vista da Bella. Espero que tenham gostado.

**Próximo capítulo:** Conhecendo Lugar Nenhum.

Mande uma review e faça o Edward feliz! E a autora também.


	3. Chapter three part one

**Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice.**

– _Bem vinda a Lugar Nenhum, babes._

_E, quando eu abri os olhos, tive que gritar o mais alto possível._

**Chapter three.**

_Conhecendo Lugar Nenhum._

**BellaPOV.**

Abrir meus olhos foi um grande erro, pois, quando o fiz, a primeira coisa que vi foi um homem de costas para mim. Atrás da cabeça dele, onde deveria ter o cabelo ou, pelo menos, a pele, havia um grande buraco. Beetlejuice me abraçou, escondendo minha cabeça em seu peitoral, murmurando algo em meu ouvido.

– Está tudo bem, _babes_. É só o Jack, um amigo meu. Está tudo bem.

Ele repetiu aquilo mais algumas vezes, até que meu coração voltou a bater no ritmo normal.

– Beetlejuice, ele não tem a parte de trás da cabeça!

– Bella... – Era a primeira vez que ele me chamava de Bella.

– Você viu aquilo? Beetlejuice, ele tem...

– Se disser meu nome mais uma vez, _babes_, você vai automaticamente voltar para seu quarto.

Eu parei imediatamente. Não estava preparada para voltar para a realidade.

– BJ. – Exclamei, com súbita inspiração. – Posso te chamar de BJ, então?

Ele sorriu.

– Pode, pode sim. Agora, tente se acalmar, certo? Aquele homem que você viu, aquele pegando as bebidas, é o Jack.

– O que aconteceu com ele?

Beetlejuice hesitou.

– Lugar Nenhum é o lugar para onde as pessoas que morrem vão, _babes_. Jack teve muitos problemas quando vivo. Ele colocou um revólver dentro da própria boca e...

– Puxou o gatilho. – Completei, horrorizada.

– Você quer que eu te leve de volta?

– Não. Não, eu quero ficar. Desculpe por ter reagido mal.

Ele encostou seus lábios na minha testa. Fechei os olhos. Era incrível. Todas as vezes que ele me tocava, meu coração dava um salto dentro do meu peito.

– Você reagiu como qualquer outra pessoa reagiria, _babes_. Venha. Quero que conheça algumas pessoas muito especiais para mim.

Ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e me puxou até a porta do lugar. E foi então que eu finalmente percebi onde estávamos.

– Isso é um clube.

Beetlejuice riu ao meu lado.

– E só agora você percebeu isso?

– Estava muito ocupada olhando o cara com um buraco na cabeça! – Defendi-me, lançando-lhe um olhar feio.

– Estamos no mais famoso bar de Lugar Nenhum. O nome é Eclipse. É aqui que passo minhas noites entediantes com meus amigos.

– Os amigos que está me levando para conhecer? – Perguntei, desviando meus olhos do pequeno palco que havia ali para encarar Beetlejuice mais uma vez.

Ele sorriu para mim.

– Sim, são os mesmos. Vamos?

– Vamos. – Concordei, aconchegando-me em seu abraço. Era incrível como eu me sentia segura perto dele.

Beetlejuice e eu saímos do tal bar Eclipse e caminhamos juntos pelas ruas de Lugar Nenhum. Mordi meu lábio inferior, olhando em volta. Eu ainda esperava acordar a qualquer minuto, só para descobrir que nada daquilo era real. Só um sonho maluco. Mas, no fundo, eu desejava com todas as forças que aquilo não fosse só um sonho. Que Beetlejuice realmente fosse real ou, pelo menos, o quão real um fantasma podia ser.

– Como foi que você morreu?

Ele desviou seus olhos verdes de mim. Seus lábios se apertaram numa fina linha enquanto ele bricava com a minha mão esquerda.

– Está tudo bem, BJ. Não precisa falar sobre isso.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Vou lhe contar. Só que... Não agora. Nós chegamos.

E foi só então que eu percebi a pequena, porém bonita, casa do outro lado da rua. Olhei em volta. Só havia aquela casa ali e mais nada.

– Wow. Por quanto tempo nós andamos?

Beetlejuice riu.

– Por um bom tempo. Fico feliz que eu tenha conseguido a distrair.

Mordi o lábio, olhando a casa mais atentamente. Era pequena, mas parecia o tipo de casa onde eu gostaria de morar. Era pintada de um amarelo bem claro, a madeira das janelas era vermelha e era possível ver as cortinas brancas escondendo o interior da casa. Havia uma chaminé por onde saía fumaça.

– É linda.

– Esme vai ficar feliz em saber que você gostou. – Beetlejuice me apertou mais contra si e, juntos, caminhamos até a porta.

– Mas, tenho que admitir, – Prossegui, enquanto ele batia na porta – é bem diferente do resto de Lugar Nenhum.

Ele riu.

– Digamos que Esme tem um gosto bem único.

– Está aberta! – Uma voz musical gritou de lá de dentro.

Beetlejuice empurrou a porta e nós entramos. O interior da casa era exatamente como eu imaginava. As paredes eram brancas e, na sala onde estávamos, havia um sofá vermelho-sangue, junto a uma mesinha de madeira e uma TV. Era tudo extremamente simples, mas muito aconchegante e bonito.

Mas eu não tive tempo de examinar mais nada, pois Beetlejuice me esperava na porta de vidro entreaberta. Sorri para ele, desculpando-me pela demora, e o segui para o quintal da casa. E me surpreendi com o que vi.

Eu esperava ver um quintal de grama, ou de cimento, ou qualquer outra coisa parecida. O que eu não esperava era que meus pés afundassem na areia fofa de uma bela praia. Ouvi a risada baixa de Beetlejuice ao meu lado e tive certeza de que minha expressão devia mostrar exatamente o que eu estava pensando. Não muito longe de nós, as ondas se quebravam na areia branca.

– Você gostou?

Tudo que consegui fazer foi assentir. Só acordei de meu transe perplexo quando Beetlejuice me puxou, levemente, pela mão, levando-me em direção de uma grande mesa. Havia uma mulher sentada lá e ela estava de costas para mim. Fiquei feliz em saber que não havia um buraco na cabeça dela. E, então, ela se virou.

Eu tive que morder meu lábio para conter o grito de surpresa. A mulher sorria para Beetlejuice como uma mãe sorri para um filho. Ela deveria ter sido muito bonita um dia. Mas, hoje, suas feições maternais estavam destruídas por grandes hematomas. Enormes marcas roxas e vermelhas cobriam seu rosto, seus braços e suas pernas, pelo pouco que pude ver. Eu teria escondido meu rosto no ombro de Beetlejuice, assustada e enojada, exatamente como fizera ao ver Jack, mas não pude. Não pude faze-lo porque, naquele rosto desfigurado, a mulher sustentava seu sorriso. Um sorriso alegre, calmo. Um sorriso de mãe. Um sorriso que eu não via há muito tempo.

– Olá, meu querido. Estávamos mesmo esperando por você. E quem é essa jovem?

– Esme, esta é Bella. _Babes_, esta é Esme. Ela é como uma mãe.

Eu sorri para ela, retribuindo seu sorriso caloroso direcionado a mim. E fiquei feliz em perceber que não era um sorriso forçado.

– Oh, querida. – Exclamou Esme de repente, cobrindo a própria face com as mãos. – Você é humana, eu não havia percebido. Eu sinto muito, querida, eu não pretendia assustá-la.

– Não, não. – Eu disse rapidamente. Olhei para Beetlejuice e me virei rapidamente para Esme. – Não se preocupe. Depois de ver Jack, acho que nada mais me surpreende.

Ela riu de leve, abaixando as mãos.

– Bem, fico feliz que esteja se acostumando. Sentem-se.

– Onde estão os outros? – Perguntou Beetlejuice.

– Quer dizer nós? – Alguém exclamou atrás de nós. Reconheci aquela voz animada imediatamente.

– Alice?

* * *

**N/A: **Eu tinha um capítulo enorme. Cinco páginas, no mínimo. E eu perdi ele! Apertei o botão errado e fechei o arquivo sem salvar. EU QUERO ME MATAR! Foi por isso que eu demorei, pessoal. Eu reescrevi como lembrava e dividi ele em duas partes. Vou postar a segunda parte logo! Beijos.

Aliás, junto com ele, eu vou responder algumas perguntas que me mandaram pelas reviews, então, se alguém quiser perguntar alguma coisa, é só mandar uma review.


	4. Chapter three part two

**Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

_Meu primeiro __beijo?_

– _Alice?_

**BPOV. **

Dizer que eu estava surpresa era um entendimento. Senti meus olhos castanhos se arregalaram ao ver a pequena Alice entrando. Se essa era a terra dos mortos, e Alice estava aqui, então isso só podia dizer que...

– Mas, mas... – Ouvi um certo desespero na minha voz. – Você está morta?!

Beetlejuice riu baixinho, abraçando-me pela cintura.

– Relaxe, _babes_. Alice é diferente de nós.

– Diferente?

– Aqui, eu sou a Alice. No seu mundo, eles me chamam de morte. – Alice explicou, com um sorriso.

Senti minha garganta secar, de repente.

– A morte?

– Galera do ma-al! – Berrou uma voz.

Foi então que eu percebi que Alice não havia vindo sozinha. Um cara alto, moreno e musculoso apareceu. Haviam cicatrizes e rasgos em seus braços e rosto. Abraçado a ele, estava uma loira estonteante. Ela era um tanto mais baixa que ele, usava um vestido que parecia de outra época. Não havia nada que delatasse o motivo de sua morte.

Foi então que dois outros homens apareceram, ambos loiros. O de aparência mais nova abraçou Alice, beijando sua cabeça com cuidado. Ele também carregava várias cicatrizes. O mais velho, que sorriu calmamente para mim enquanto ia ao encontro de Esme, usava uma roupa inteiramente branca e em seus pulsos haviam finas linhas vermelhas.

– Bella, estes são Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Carlisle.

– Seja bem vinda, Bella. – Disse Carlisle. A voz dele era aconchegante.

Sorri de volta, assentindo.

– Muito bem! Já que estamos todos aqui, hora de comer! – Exclamou Esme enquanto corria para dentro da casa. Todos nos sentamos na mesa. Eu me inclinei para Beetlejuice.

– Vocês têm que comer?

– É mais um prazer do que uma necessidade. – Ele sussurrou de volta, sorrindo para mim.

– Então, Bella, a humana! Como está o mundo dos vivos?

Franzi o cenho.

– Bem, eu acho.

Emmett riu alto, uma risada de urso.

– Então, Bella, porque não experimenta um bolinho? – Ele empurrou uma cesta de bolinhos pra mim.

– Emmett... – Avisou Beetlejuice.

– Ah, vamos lá, Beetle. Viva um pouco. – Disse Emmett, piscando.

Sentindo-me mais corajosa do que o usual, peguei um bolinho e mordi. O gosto não era ruim.

– Ei, isso é bom. O que é?

Todos olharam pra mim como se eu fosse maluca.

– Bolinho de minhoca.

Parei por um momento. Encarei o bolinho e ele me encarou de volta. Dei mais uma dentada.

– É bom. – Repeti, mastigando.

Emmett deu mais uma de suas risadas altas enquanto o resto ria baixinho.

Minutos depois, Esme trouxe a comida. Descobri que, apesar dos ingredientes nojentos, a comida era realmente boa. Logo, decidi que o meu preferido spaguetti de minhocas com molho de porco espinho.

**

* * *

**Não demoramos muito para esvaziar a mesa. Esme era quase tão animada quanto Alice. As duas continuavam a criar os mais variados tópicos de conversa, incluindo a nova Coleção Vida ou Morte de Lugar Nenhum. Eu estava me divertindo, ouvindo Alice criticar os estilistas da tal coleção quando Beetlejuice pegou minha mão, inclinando-se para mim.

– Quer conhecer a praia?

Eu assenti. Ele pediu licença a família e nos despedimos, caminhando de mãos dadas pela areia fofa e sentando onde as ondas não nos alcançavam. Beetlejuice se deitou e me puxou com ele, nossas mãos ainda entrelaçadas.

– É lindo.

Ele sorriu de leve e virou a cabeça, encarando-me.

– É. É realmente magnífico.

Corei, sorrindo. Eu não podia escapar de seus olhos verdes hipnotizantes.

Ele levou uma de suas mãos até minha face, acariciando minha bochecha de leve. Fechei os olhos, sentindo seu toque. Fazia tanto tempo desde que eu deixara alguém me tocar daquela forma. Senti seu dedo contornar minhas sobrancelhas, meus olhos, o formato do meu nariz e, finalmente, meus lábios. Abri meus olhos. Ele estava apoiado em seu braço esquerdo, a mão direita escorregando para meu pescoço. Eu levantei minha mão, passando meus dedos por seus cabelos cor de bronze. Ele fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido baixo de prazer. Minha respiração acelerou. Eu jamais me sentira assim com ninguém. Eram tantas as sensações, nenhuma que eu soubesse como descrever. Senti as borboletas em meu estômago quando ele abaixou a cabeça. Fechei os olhos lentamente e senti nossos narizes se encostarem.

Ele ia me beijar!

* * *

**N/A: MHUAHUAHUHAUA! EU SOU MÁ!**

**Finalmente, atualizada! E será atualizada várias vezes essa semana! VIVA OS FERIADOS! |o|**

**Dependendo da quantidade de comentários, eu decido se eles se beijam ou não! HAHAHAHA!**


	5. Chapter Four

**N/A: **Depois de anos, e várias ameaças de morte, aqui está o capítulo quatro. Perdoem os erros gramaticais, eu estou comendo pizza, ouvindo música e conversando com o Felipe, ao mesmo tempo que escrevo. Eu sei, eu sou maluca.

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

_Entre o certo e o errado._

_Ele ia me beijar!_

_

* * *

_

**EPOV. ( As garotas gritam AAAAAAAAAAH )**

Eu ia beija-la. Eu tinha que beija-la. Eu tinha que sentir os lábios dela contra os meus. Eu tinha que saber se seus lábios seriam tão doces quanto o perfume que emanava de sua pele branca.

_Não faça isso, Edward. _Ouvi a minha consciência dizer. E ela tinha a voz da Alice. _Ela merece saber. Ela merece ter a escolha. É o certo._

_E desde quando você se importa com o certo? _Perguntou a outra voz.

_Desde que você conheceu Isabella._ Respondeu a primeira. E eu concordei com ela.

– Desculpe, Bella. – Murmurei, derrotado.

Ela parecia desapontada. Respirei fundo. Ela precisava saber. Mas eu não podia contar. Ela me odiaria para sempre. E eu precisava dela. Eu a queria. Deus, eu a amava!

– Não se desculpe. – Ela sussurrou.

– Não me entenda mal, _babes_. Você é a criatura mais linda que eu já vi. Mas agora não é o momento.

– Cedo demais? – Ela perguntou com a voz fraca.

– Cedo demais. – Concordei. – Eu devia te levar pra casa agora.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Eu não quero voltar. Eu estou me divertindo pela primeira vez, desde que minha mãe morreu.

Estremeci. Se ela soubesse...

– Bella... – Mas antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, as mãos de Bella se agarraram aos meus cabelos e me puxaram para baixo, seus lábios esmagando-se nos meus. Eu não pude resistir. Meus braços circularam sua cintura, puxando-a para perto, enquanto entreabria os lábios e sentia o gosto dela pela primeira vez. Sorri de leve. Era melhor do que eu esperara. Cedo demais, ela se separou de mim.

Respirei fundo, mesmo sem necessidade.

– _Babes_...

– Eu sei. – Ela respondeu. Eu me levantei e a puxei junto. Acariciei seu rosto e voltei a beija-la.

– BEETLEJUICE! – Uma voz gritou ao longe. Afastei-me de Bella, segurando-a junto a mim. Apertei-a em meu peito quando vi quem me chamava.

– BJ? – Bella sussurrou, levando uma mão ao meu rosto.

– Droga. Fique quieta, _babes_.

Ela assentiu e me abraçou.

– Beetle. Que bom revê-lo, meu amigo.

– Olá, James.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sei, eu sei. Pequeno, minúsculo, mas era isso ou nada. A escola tem me esmagado. Vamos todos fazer um minuto de silêncio pelos sagrados feriados. E pelos meus neurônios, que já se foram faz tempo! Pobrezinhos.

Prometo que vou tentar postar essa semana ainda. E estou deixando um pedacinho do próximo capitulo com vocês!

**Preview:**

**_"– Ele não estava falando a verdade, não é?_**

**_– Eu sinto muito, Bella. Mas eu não sou o príncipe encantado. E eu não pretendo mudar. Nem por você, nem por ninguém."_**


	6. Chapter Five

No último capítulo:

– Beetle. Que bom revê-lo, meu amigo.

– Olá, James.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Quem é Edward Masen?_

**BPOV.**

Beetlejuice continuava a me segurar protetoramente contra seu peito. Percebi logo que, fosse quem fosse esse tal James, BJ não confiava nele. Virei a cabeça alguns centímetros, somente o suficiente para que pudesse dar uma olhada no homem que se aproximava. Ele parecia ter saído de um filme de terror. Arregalei os olhos. Minha mente me dizia para olhar para o outro lado, mas meu corpo não obedecia. Todos os meus instintos imploravam para que eu corresse o mais rápido possível para a direção oposta à daquele monstro, mas minhas pernas estavam moles demais para obedecer. Ele era assustador. Praticamente todo seu corpo estava coberto por sangue. Havia, em seus braços e pernas, grandes e grotescos cortes, onde claramente faltavam pedaços de sua pele. Seu rosto estava desfigurado, coberto de cortes profundos. Mas o que mais me assustava eram seus olhos azuis, que brilhavam com malícia, e o sorriso sádico que ele sustentava nos lábios arruinados.

– Beetlejuice! Como é ótimo vê-lo. – Ele exclamou, parando a centímetros de nós.

– James. Uma pena eu não poder dizer o mesmo. Agora, saia daqui antes que eu realmente perca a paciência. – Ameaçou Beetlejuice, empurrando para atrás de si, mas ainda me segurando fortemente.

James pareceu não ouvir uma única palavra. Seus olhos absurdamente azuis estavam fixos em mim.

– Uma humana. – Ele disse simplesmente, finalmente desviando sua atenção para Beetlejuice. – Não me diga que resolveu voltar á velha vida, Masen.

Arregalei os olhos. Masen. É claro, como pude ser tão burra! É claro que Beetlejuice não era o nome verdadeiro dele! Masen... Eu tinha que me lembrar de perguntar sobre isso depois.

– James, chega! Saia daqui, AGORA! – BJ gritou, furioso. Instintivamente, segurei sua mão, tentando acalma-lo. Ele pareceu, de repente, lembrar-se de que eu estava ali e virou a cabeça, encarando-me nos olhos, como se pedisse desculpas. Eu somente assenti. Voltamos a fitar James, que tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

– Parece que tanta espera valeu a pena. O meu meio de vingança finalmente chegou! – E, com isso, ele avançou rapidamente para cima de nós. BJ o segurou, gritando por Emmett. Como num passe de mágica, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie e Esme apareceram, indo imediatamente ao auxílio de Beetlejuice. Senti uma mão em meu ombro. Virei-me rapidamente.

– Bella. Rápido. Você tem que voltar! AGORA! – Gritou Alice. Eu assenti e fechei os olhos.

– Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice...

– NÃO! ELA É MINHA! – James berrou atrás de mim. Eu senti algo em meu braço e apertei os olhos ainda mais forte.

– Beetlejuice!

Senti um puxão e, quando reabri os olhos, estava de volta ao meu quarto. Soltei o ar que estava segurando lentamente, tentando me acalmar. Foi então que uma mão tocou meu braço, e eu gritei o mais alto que pude.

– Bella! Bella! Sou eu!

– Pai! – Eu gritei, abraçando-o o mais forte que podia. Ele me abraçou de volta, confuso. Não tinha percebido que estava chorando.

– Bella, está tudo bem? Foi só um pesadelo!

Abri os olhos novamente, olhando em volta. Meu quarto estava exatamente como eu lembrava. Procurei pelo meu livro, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum.

Não! Não podia ter sido só um pesadelo!

Eu precisava voltar à livraria da Alice.

* * *

**N/A: ** Ufa. Há quanto tempo, hein? Bom, está aí mais um capítulo. Por favor, continuem a ler e comentar! Eu prometo postar mais um capítulo ainda essa semana. Capítulos menores e atualizações semanais. O que vocês acham?


End file.
